19 2000
by KittyNakoji
Summary: Without hearts, Luxord and Xigbar find the best thing is to exist while they can. [M for suggestiveness]


"Dude," came Xigbar's voice, the elder man seemingly transfixed by the light reflecting off his boots as he flexed his ankle side-to-side, leg outstretched from his sitting position on the floor of Havoc's Divide. X spent way too much time here than in his actual assigned room, the weirdo. "That world I got sent to, with the monkeys? They gave some damn cool shoeshines." The leather made an odd squelch noise as he examined his foot, to which Luxord gave a disapproving glance. II didn't care, "and one of them even rapped at me."

"Did you rap back?" Luxord, abusing Nobody abilities, had saw fit to recline himself in mid-air, though as his head seemed to ignore the floating, he merely stared upside down at the other Nobody and chewed on the straw in his mouth.

Xigbar snorted at this, eye still on the black boot shining under Kingdom Hearts. "They said I couldn't," he said, and though it could have meant yes or no to anyone else, with Xigbar, 'can't' always ends with his basic response of '_like hell I can't_.' Luxord, knowing this, nodded (which was hard when half upside-down) for the other to continue. "I swear, when I was done, they didn't know which way was up."

"Assuming you did not warp space to confuse them?"

"You know, man," II glared, looking over his shoulder to point a finger at the Gambler, "you just put the 'ass' back in 'assume.'"

Luxord did not pretend to be offended by this; he only chewed on his straw a bit more. "It left?"

"Yeah, the 'ass' in assume left. I'm looking at it." There was a 'vuwooop' sound as space was altered, II instantly gone from his place at the balcony's edge to stand above the blond and glare at him, hands on his hips. He prodded at Luxord's forehead for emphasis, to which X did not stop.

However, he did ungracefully lose balance in his brief moment of shock, spit out his chewed straw, and fall. Onto the Gunner's nicely polished boots.

After thirteen seconds worth of sadistic laughing and swearing in boot/gravity induced pain, there was another strange sound, but more of a 'shiieeeeeeeeeeen' as time slowed to a crawl. Having the advantage, the blond wasted no time (if you pardon the pun) removing himself from the ground to only tackle the other down in a fit of non-rage.

There was an odd connection between Time and Space, that being a most peculiar theory of a long dead scientist. He says that Time is dependant of man's perception of it, and Space is equally dependant on man's movement through it. Like the Nobodies controlling them, the elements themselves were empty and incomplete without acknowledgment of the very people to create them. Perhaps that is why one element is always seen with the other - far back in Space is the Beginning of Time and visa versa. Not one without the other connected to it, forever trying to out-power the other but not willing to part.

Time can only slow for so long without Space catching up, which Xigbar ultimately did. There was a similar 'vuwooop' as before and, as before, X found himself off balance and on the floor (on his stomach and face this time around, however, the Senor Member was kind enough to fix this by flipping the Neophyte on his back and laughing at him.)

"'tis not kind to pin someone down," Luxord said half amused, though he really did not care for his wrists pinned to the awfully cold floor via a few threads of stray gravity. "Has no one ever-"

It was as far as the Gambler was going to get in his spiel, as II had obviously grown tired of the blond blabbing on and on at every possible interval. Instead of perhaps telling him to be silent or pistol whipping the Nobody (as he had done at least once before, Xigbar maintains Luxord called for it), the Sniper did something else. At least, it wasn't the norm, considering he rarely decided to pull the Neophyte harshly by the hair and drag the blond's head up for his lips to meet II's own. Not that Luxord seemed to mind very much, aside from the fact that he was speaking and now he was not, but hot kisses always made up for such things.

What he did mind, however, was being underneath someone else. As much fumbling as there currently was between the two, Luxord had still managed slow down time and force the pile of black coats and shiny boots into a roll, at least until he was resting on top of the other and putting as much pressure into the kiss as he could.

Well, until II again used the teleporting trick to regain his title of "King of Mt. Luxord."

"That isn't funny," the blond drawled in annoyance, fingers drumming on the blue floor until the Sniper had found fit to bite the Neophyte's neck, which Luxord enjoyed quite a bit, considering the pleased gasp through his gritted teeth.

Xigbar was inclined to disagree at X's statement about lacking humor however, which he expressed by swiftly unzipping the Nobody's coat and fussing with the black shirt underneath (And also telling him to simply "knock it off, man, because I'm not here to make you giggle, though I'm sure you will anyway.")

Luxord disagreed with II's disagreement and expressed it in turn by wrapping his fingers into the Gunner's long hair and tugging it hard enough to yank the man back near him, as so X could not-so-gently bite and perhaps suck the tip of the other's pointy ears. Xigbar wasn't particularly against the notion and, in pure impatience, managed to just warp the clothes off the both of them and save them a whole lot of trouble.

Cold as the floor was, neither seemed to mind with other sensations happening. Especially when II would pull at the metal rings on the Gambler's chest, or when Luxord dug his fingers down Xigbar's back and roughly bit into his shoulder with a few curses. The cold had no effect on empty-passion or bodily desires or simple urges to overpower the other with bruises and touches and loveless kisses.

It was enough, though. Not enough to restore a heart or fill the emptiness, but it was enough to sate, to calm their nerves. It ended with a few shuddering moans and out of place laughter, both Nobodies not particularly caring for once about Time or Space or what was in store. Just now.

Now was good enough.

Xemnas, on the other hand, who had been innocently preaching to the giant pink heart in the sky, decided he no longer wished to look at Havoc's Divide ever again, and simply walked back into the castle to perhaps wash his eyes.


End file.
